


A Better Life

by BlueBearFlower



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Brainwashing, Breastfeeding, Dark, Daycare, Diapers, Forced, Forced Infantilism, Gen, Infantilism, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Pacifier - Freeform, Spanking, forced age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBearFlower/pseuds/BlueBearFlower
Summary: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY, AND IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING, FIND ANOTHER STORY INSTEAD.Summary: Bree Tanner lived in a furture world, where the vampires have taken over, leaving all humans in poverty and starvation. Due to her own hunger, Bree agrees to steal from a vampire doctor and his wife, in exchange for food. But what Bree dosen't know is that she had been sold to a vampire couple, who wish for her to be a little baby. Will Bree realize the Cullens offer her a better life, or is she going to fight them forever?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The Big White House

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a reminder, if you read past these words, it's at your own risk! Don't blame me at the end. Becase this is a dark story.

“Riley i don’t think this is a good idea,” Bree whispered softly, as she stared at the road in front of them, which couldn’t be seen unless one knew where to look. 

They were sitting in Riley’s car, an old grey pick up truck, which wasn’t going to live for much longer. At this point it had been turned off, both of them too afraid the vampires might be able to hear them, although Riley had promised her there wouldn’t be any. 

“Bree, I already told you I scanned the area earlier, there is no one at the house, and if you see any light, you can just turn around,” Riley told her with an irritated sight, as his patience was rather thin at this point. 

“But what if they catch me… you know we are outside our zone,” Bree whispered terrified, and had never dared to step outside the zone before, knowing nothing good happened outside the humans safety zone. 

“You agreed to this,” Riley growled tired. “Or do you want to starve? Huh?” he asked her, and reminded Bree she had agreed to this just a few days ago, as she in an exchange would be compensated with food and a roof over her head. 

And so Bree was left with very little choice, as she stared at the path in front of them, which were surrounded with threes. Riley had told her a large house was hidden behind those three, a house that was far bigger than any house Bree had seen before, painted in white and with a nice porch. 

She really tried to convince herself she had no choice but to do this, unless she wanted to starve, which really wasn’t an option. And so she swallowed hard, as she for a last time looked toward Riley. 

“Just five minutes,” she muttered, mostly to herself, but Riley nodded anyway, as he leaned over and opened her passenger door, making it clear she had to get out. 

“Just go upstairs and find the master bedroom, it should be filled with jewelry,” Riley advised her coldly, as Bree carefully stepped outside, and Riley slammed the door shut before Bree could think twice. 

And so she carefully crossed the road, to walk down the path, surrounded by the forest. All while she couldn't help but think she was making a terrible mistake. 

But Bree was by all means an uneducated stupid girl, who had grown up in a rather diffrent world. From what Bree knew, the world had been rather different when she was a baby, as humans had been the superior race, until vampires had shown up. 

Apparently they had always been among humans, and had eaten their blood in the shadows, but when Bree was two, they had taken over everything. 

From what she had heard people had been slaughtered in the days that followed, and Bree could only view herself lucky enough to survive, as most hadn’t been that fortunate. Bree was even lucky enough to have two surviving parents, who had fled to what later would be called zone 23. 

Because just a few months after the bloodbath had started, some brave humans had convinced the vampires to leave some of the humans alone, and so hundreds of zones had been created over the whole planet. 

It was a safety zone, where no vampires were allowed to enter, as long as every human donated a bit of blood each month, which was a cheap price to pay for one's freedom. And so a small society was created inside these zones, although most people lived in poverty and starvation. 

But those who lived in the zones were the few lucky, as most humans had been caught by vampires, and used as slaves, doing whatever they wanted them to do. Because while the humans had grown poor, the vampires had become rich, as they ruled over everything, and had gathered in small rich towns themselves. 

Bree could honestly never say she had met a vampire, as she hadn’t left the zone, and very little education had been offered to her. All she knew was that these vampires were beautiful, with a strength like a bear, and faster than anyone else. Not to mention their eyes were red from drinking blood. 

But as she walked up the long path, she hoped this wouldn’t be her first encounter with a vampire, although Riley had promised no one would be home. Bree had never heard what happened to those who left the Zone, but no human was safe if they stepped outside the zone, and a vampire was free to do whatever they wanted with a human on their territory. 

But Bree had no choice. Her mother had died when she was five, and her father had taken his own life when she was sixteen, leaving her with no home or money. And so Bree had been an orphan, living on the streets for two years, with little to eat and no friends. Bree was at this point starved to look at, not to mention pale, as she most of all looked like a sick child. 

And just a few days ago, Riley had approached her, offering her food and a place to stay, if Bree was willing to do a little job for him. 

And Bree had agreed far too easily, or at least she thought so now. 

Because Riley wanted her to rob a house, and not just any house, a vampire's house. Riley had explained to her this rich vampire doctor and his wife was living outside a town, and he had observed the house for days, and noticed no one was there. But from what he knew the house had to be filled with jewelries, which he would be able to sell and make a profit on, if only Bree would steal them from him. He would of course drive her outside of the zone, as the house was placed almost an hour away, close to a vampire town Riley said was named Forks. 

Bree hadn’t really met Riley before, and found it incredible just how often he ventured outside the zone, although Riley had told her lots of people did that. But looking back Bree should have known that wasn't normal at all, and she had been lured into a trap. 

But Bree was stupid and uneducated, and so follishly she walked down the pathway, until she at last saw a grand large white house. 

And it truly was bigger than any house Bree ever had seen before, just like it was whiter than any house she had ever seen. It was a house hidden inside a forest, with a black roof, and three stories, all filled with windows. But true to Riley’s words, the house seemed empty and dark, and so Bree slowly walked up onto the porch, until she reached the front door. 

Riley had claimed vampires never locked their door, and as Bree grabbed the door handle, it opened and she realized he was right. But once more she had been fooled, as she stepped into the dark rooms, only able to skim the outline of the place. It was dark outside, and Bree almost felt unworth to step into the house, as she looked around the room, and what supposedly was a living room of sorts. She could however only see the outline of a couch and a coffee table, before she eyed the staircase, and recalled Riley’s words. She would have to try and locate their bedroom. 

And so Bree began to tip toe upstairs, still somewhere afraid the vampires were in the house, although the place seemed dead. She truly just wanted to get over with this, and was afraid she might leave stains on their carpets, as she was dirty and unwashed. Her hair was greasy as she hadn’t seen a shower for long, and her white t-shirt was old and outworn, while her jeans should have been thrown out long ago. But it was everything that she owned.

She almost held her breath, afraid they might hear her breath, as she got up the stairs, and looked down the hallway. Everything here was dark as well, and so blindly Bree grabbed the first door handle she found, and opened the door. But just after one look inside, she realized the room had far too many books, and a desk, and so she closed it once more. 

And so she continued down the hallway, as she looked into several strange rooms, even a few bathrooms, before she at last stood in front of two doors. 

But just as she was about to twist the doorknob on the right side, all of the light inside the house suddenly turned on, and Bree’s heart skipped a beat, while she was blinded momentarily. 

“Can we help you darling?” a kind voice asked, and in shock Bree turned her head, and realized two people were standing close by. 

She however never got to look at them properly, as she passed out on the spot. 

Unaware just how things were going to change in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for those who have read the chapter, i know i promised a few diffrent one shot, but this story just got into my head, and i had to write it. While my former story was very focused on being restrained, this story will be far more focused on manipulation, and is still seriously dark... although Bree comes from a diffrent background, and i supposed this baby life could be argued to be better than what she had before. 
> 
> Anyway, i haven't forgotten those stories i promised! But i have to write this one first! 
> 
> And leave a comment with whom of the twilight charrecters you would like to see as adults vampires, and whom you would like to see as human babies. The werewolves are there as well!


	2. Waking Up

Bree felt as though she could sleep for all eternity. A part of her didn’t really want to wake up, as she for once felt comfortable, and she was tired as hell. She hadn’t slept properly for years, as she had lived on the streets of the zone, always afraid someone might kill her if she wasn’t semi awake. 

But for some reason Bree felt safe for once, or at least she thought so, as her body felt so tired. If Bree had known where she was, she probably would have bolted up, and tried to escape. But for a while Bree seemed to have forgotten everything, as she felt safe and secure, not to mention she for once felt warm and content. 

But the feeling of being warm was the thing that at last pulled her from her slumber, because Bree wasn’t used to the feeling of being warm. She was used to sleeping outside, and she was used to waking up cold and shivering, which was in contrast to where she was now. 

And so she slowly tried to wake up, as she realised she was surrounded by something soft and warm. It almost felt wrapped around her, hugging her whole body, as Bree realized that was what was keeping her warm, and she could only assume it was a blanket. The softest blanket she ever felt. 

But it wasn’t just the blanket, no the whole place felt warm and light, which made Bree realize she wasn’t sleeping outside. 

And that was enough for her to open her eyes, both confused and scared, as she realized something had to be wrong. Because Bree hadn’t slept inside a house for two years. 

But as soon as Bree opened her eyes, she was momentarily blinded by the light, coming from the sun. Something that made her realize it was morning already, because from what she could recall, it had been dark the last time she was awake. 

But ever so slowly, as Bree lay there with her eyes open, she realized something had to be wrong, completely wrong. Mostly because she was staring up at a white ceiling, and no ceiling in the Zone was so white. Nothing was white at the Zone. 

Bree’s heart began to beat faster, as she recalled yesterday’s events, of how she had been convinced to steal from a vampire, and had managed to pass out in front of them. 

And with a gasp Bree got into a sitting position, and began to struggle against the soft blanket, which no longer felt so soft, as Bree realized she was inside the vampire's house. The only thing Bree really could think about was that she needed to get back to the Zone, all while she cursed herself for being so stupid. 

But all of Bree’s struggles were in vain, as the blanket had been wrapped too tightly around her, almost as though someone had tried to swaddle her, and she growled frustrated as she realized just how impossible it was to escape. 

She hadn’t even noticed her surroundings yet, all she knew was that she was inside these vampires' house, and she had to get out fast. 

But her whole body froze, as a door in front of her opened, and Bree’s heart stopped as she eyed the two vampires who very carefully walked into the room. 

It was a male and a female, and Bree had to admit they were beautiful… far more beautiful than any human she had ever met. And she could only confirm all of the myths about them were true, as both of them were extremely pale, and probably just as strong and fast as people said. Their eyes were however golden, and not red, which confused Bree slightly, but there was no doubt in her mind, they were vampires. 

And while the female had curls that looked like caramel, the male had a blonde hair which reminded Bree of a golden summer. Both of them were dressed to perfection, the male wearing a blue shirt and grey pants, while the male was dressed in a dark plum colored dress. Both of them dressed in far better quality and style than Bree. 

But she didn’t have much time to think, as they both smiled brightly at her, and closed the door behind them. For the first time Bree noticed she was in a small room, which only had a bed, a window with a view to the forest, and a door. Someone had chosen to place Bree in this small white room while she was asleep, and had laid her down in a swaddled state, which made it impossible for her to get away now. 

“Someone is already awake, good morning Bree,” the male greeted, as both of them stepped closer toward her, while Bree began to fight against the blanket once more, but what Bree didn’t know was it was impossible to get it off. It was closed on the back with a small button, making it impossible for Bree to get away, or use her legs. 

A part of her momentarily wondered how they even knew her name, but she got little time to think about it, as the couple stepped closer, and very slowly lowered themselves down on each side of her bed, sitting on the edge. 

“Just calm down dear,” the female smiled, while Bree’s heart began to beat even faster, as the woman chose to caress her cheek softly. Bree’s dirty cheek, which no one should want to touch, yet to woman did. Bree actually felt she was rather disgusting compared to these people, as she hadn’t showered for days, and knew she was rather filthy. 

“I…” Bree began to stammer, unsure just what to say. She had never been this close to a vampire, and she was afraid one of them might sink their teeth into her at any given moment. “I.. I… i need to go home now!” Bree finally whispered, with fear in her eyes, as she knew these people were dangerous, and even worse she had tried to steal from them. To be fair she had never actually taken anything, but she had broken into their house, and she knew they had to be angry at her. 

“Aww look how cute she is Carlisle,” the female smiled, and chose to speak as though Bree wasn’t present, while the male, called Carlisle, squeezed the female’s hand with a smile. All while Bree continued to try and get out of the blanket. 

“It’s hard to find such sweet large doe eyes as hers,” Carlisle said with a smile, although he didn’t even look at Bree, but placed a hand upon her shoulder, which was meant as a comfort. But it was anything but. 

Bree wasn’t sure just what these people wanted to do with her, but it couldn’t be anything good, that much she knew. No one really knew what happened to humans who left the zones, but they never returned. Some said they were killed on the spot, and enjoyed as a snack, while others claimed vampires kept them as slaves. Bree feared both of those scenarios, and cursed herself for being so stupid. If only she had stayed in the zone, none of this would have happened. By now she was barely capable of thinking, as she was far too scared, while her heart tried to escape through her chest. 

“Just let me go!” Bree begged, as tears streamed down her face, while she continued to struggle against the blanket. “I… i… i won’t steal from anyone ever again! I swear! Please!” She tried to beg, desperate, as two pairs of golden eyes looked at her, and for a moment they just smiled sweetly to her, as though she was too young to understand anything. 

“Oh sweet child, take a deep breath,” the female said, as the male Carlisle gently pushed her back down into a lying position on the bed, with the both of them looking down upon her. Bree really had little choice in the matter, as both of them were far too strong, and if they wanted her to lie down, she would have to lie down. 

“I won’t tell anyone anything!” Bree however continued to beg, and didn’t calm down at all, despite their words, as she sobbed and looked at them with pleading eyes. Deep down she knew it wouldn't really lead her anywhere, but she was still determined to beg, knowing her life was about to change into a horrible direction. 

“I am sure you won't,” the man named Carlisle said in a soft voice, as he grabbed Bree’s chin, to make sure she was looking at him. “But I think you know the rules of the zone’s as well as I do, and I need you to listen very carefully to what I have to say. Can you do that?” he asked calmly, while Bree looked frightened up at them. 

But she did know the rules. Anyone who left the Zone was on their own, and any vampire was allowed to treat humans as they saw fit. The Zone couldn’t help her, just like Bree wouldn't be able to escape these two supernatural beings, and afraid they might punish her, Bree slowly stilled her body to show she would listen. 

“Oh you are doing so well already!” Carlisle praised her, as he still held her chin in his hand, and forced her to look up into his eyes. “Now sweet girl, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and that sweet lady is my wife Esme Cullen,” he introduced himself and his wife, and to Bree it almost seemed too polite, especially if they planned to eat her. “And we already know your name is Bree,” he added with a smile, while Bree stared at him confused. He had used her name once already… but Bree couldn't understand how he knew. 

“How do you know my name?” she asked, barely more than a whisper, as she was unsure whenever she was allowed to speak or not. They however only smiled, praising her for asking them a question in a calm manner, as they knew all of this was new to her. 

“It was on your zone card,” the female named Esme answered, as she flashed her white teeth in a smile to Bree. 

But of course they had all of her information from that card. It was a small card that showed she lived in Zone 23, that her name was Bree Tanner, and she was eighteen years old. Although that card had little value outside her zone, as the vampires couldn’t care less where she came from. But what Bree didn’t know was that Carlisle and Esme had known her name for a while now, as this was far more planned than Bree knew, but she would never get to know those details. 

“I just want to go back to my zone!” Bree begged with tears in her eyes, as Esme mentioned her card. Her now useless card, as she had been stupid enough to leave… and for what? A small amount of cash? 

“Now Bree, no more of that,” Carlisle told her sternly, and made it clear none of them wanted to hear her beg any longer. He knew Bree would work herself into a hysteric state if she was allowed to continue, and so it would be best to stop it before it got out of hand. “You chose to walk into our house, and now you are here,” he told her firmly, while Bree looked at them pleadingly. 

“I didn’t mean to!” She sobbed, as tears continued to fall down her cheek. “I was hungry, and this guy promised me some cash if I took some jewelry… but I didn't even take any!” she tried to defend herself, although her excuse sounded pathetic, but the doctor and his wife still smiled at her, as though it was sweet. 

“No one is angry at you dear,” Esme said with a soft cooing voice, as though that was what Bree feared. 

“But you are not going back to your Zone,” Carlisle added, as he held onto her chin, to keep her somewhere still, while Esme dried a few tears away with a small napkin. 

This scenario was in every way bizarre to Bree, as two vampires were sitting on each side of her, while Bree was lying down in a bed, wrapped up in a blanket she couldn't get out of. For some reason they hadn’t eaten her already, and we're almost loving in their actions, which only confused Bree. But she was starting to realize they weren’t just going to let her go. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Bree asked in a small voice, as she looked terrified at them, while her fate felt so uncertain. 

“Well there are two options,” Carlisle informed, while he placed his palms against her cheeks, instead of holding her chin. “One is you can stay here and live with us, where no one hurts you, or i can take you to the nearest auction, and you can live with another vampire,” he told her, although it wasn’t really a choice at all. Bree knew what an auction was, and she knew she would be the one that was sold to an unknown fate. But it didn’t mean she wanted to stay at this place, or even knew what it meant to stay with them entailed. 

“But why can’t you just let me go, instead of putting me on auction?” Bree asked with fat tears in her eyes, while the two vampires once more smiled sweetly at her, as though humans simply didn’t understand. 

“Do you really want to go back to starvation and sleeping on the streets, when we can offer you a full belly and a nice comfortable bed… and all you would have to do is to be the sweet girl you already are?” Carlisle asked her, while Bree stared at him, both confused and skeptic. 

There was no reason for them to offer her those things, none at all, and it confused her to no end he would offer her that. Truth to be told it was everything she wanted, or at least she thought it was, but there was no reason for him to offer something like that. But Bree didn’t even dare ask what the catch about this deal was, as she shook her head softly. 

“I just want to go back to the zone,” Bree repeated, slightly terrified, as Carlisle and Esme looked at her with disappointment. Clearly they had hoped her answer would be something else. 

“That’s not an option Bree. Do you want to be here, or should we take you to the auction?” Esme asked her, a repeat of their question from earlier, while Esme’s voice had become slightly sharp, to make it clear they wouldn’t change their mind. 

But Bree just stared at them, with tears in her eyes, while she wondered if they truly thought she was going to answer. Did they truly think she wanted to make that kind of decision? She didn’t want to be anywhere near a vampire, yet they stared expectantly at her, clearly waiting for her to make a decision. If only Bree had known there was no decision to make. 

“I would like to add that neither Esme nor I ever would hurt you, while i can’t guarantee what would happen if you were sold at an auction,” Carlisle told her honestly, mostly to scare her, but it was the truth. What they had planned for her was far better than what most vampires did with humans, and truth to be told Bree should consider herself lucky. 

“Why do you even want me?” Bree asked, confused, as she saw no reason for them to want anything to do with a dirty person like her from the zone, unless she was supposed to be a quick snack. But for some reason they kept talking as though they wanted her. 

“What a silly question,” Esme smiled, as she dried a few fresh tears away from Bree’s face. “We got no reason not to want you,” she said instead, although it didn’t answer Bree’s question at all. 

“Now Bree, would you like to stay here, or should i take you to the auction?” Carlisle asked her seriously, and didn’t want this to take much longer. They had a lot of work to do before naptime, but it needed to seem like Bree had chosen this on her own. 

“I don’t… I don't want to be at any of those places!” Bree begged instead, while Carlisle looked at her with a mild disappointed glare. 

“If you don’t make up your mind, I will simply take you to the auction house,” he threatened her, and clearly gave her an ultimatum. “We would love for you to stay, but i don’t want you to be at my house unwillingly,” he told her, which in a way was true. There was no way Bree was leaving this house, but it would be so much easier if Bree had chosen them over someone else. 

“Please!” Bree begged weakly, as she didn't want to make that kind of choice. She didn't want to be any of those places. 

“Three…” Carlisle said slowly, and showed three fingers, in case Bree didn’t know the numbers already, although she did just fine. 

But the countdown made her panic ever so slightly, as a choice would be made for her in just seconds, unless she made one herself. 

“Two…” Carlisle said, his warning clear 

And just as he was about to say one, Bree managed to interrupt him, her eyes wide in panic, as she without thinking said. 

“I will stay!” she almost yelled, as the words left her mouth in a fast pace, while she looked at them with fear in her eyes. “Please don’t take me there!” she begged. In no way did she like these two people, but for some reason the auction sounded like the worst of two options. At least for now. Bree hadn’t really thought too much about it, and didn’t have time to think, as Carlisle and Esme broke into huge smiles. 

“Oh we won't take you anywhere if you want to stay,” Esme smiled, as though she was the luckiest person on the whole planet, while she beamed with pride. A part of Bree wanted to say she didn’t want to stay, but she didn’t get a chance, as Carlisle once more got her into a sitting position. 

“You are just such a good girl!” he told her, as Esme began to unbutton her blanket on the back, as it slowly fell down around her. If Carlisle hadn’t held onto her shoulders, she wouldn’t probably have tried to bolt, but he did, and so she was forced to remain in her sitting position on the bed. 

“But i would rather go to the zone…” Bree whispered, slightly terrified, as Carlisle shook his head in warning. 

“Hush child,” he told her seriously, although his voice remained soft and warm, as he stood up from the bed, while Esme untangled her blanket, until Bree’s dirty jeans and shirt came into view. Someone had already taken her shoes off, showing her old socks, which had several holes in them. “Now take my hand,” Carlisle instructed, and stretch his hand out to Bree, who looked at it confused. 

She wasn’t entirely sure why she had to take his hand, or why he even wanted to take her dirty hand, but he looked at her as though he actually meant it. A part of Bree wanted to refuse, as she didn’t even want to be there, but did she really have a choice? She knew they would be angry if she didn’t, she even knew they would use force if necessary, and so in the end there wasn’t really an option. 

Therefore, Bree slowly placed her hand in Carlisle’s, who tangled his fingers into hers, before he helped her get out of the bed. Bree felt slightly unsteady on her feet, and Esme immediately placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady, while they gave her a moment to find her balance. 

“You are doing so very well,” Esme praised, as they together began to guide Bree out of the small bedroom, and into the hallway. Carlisle continued to hold her hand in his, while Esme had a hand on her back, guiding her down the long hallway Bree had walked down yesterday. 

“Where… where are you taking me?” Bree asked slightly worried, as she feared they might take her to some kind of torture room, which made Bree’s heart beat even faster. 

“We just need to get you scrubbed clean darling,” Esme answered her kindly, as she opened a white door, which led them into a large spacious bathroom. 

A bathroom that was far more pretty and clean than any bathroom Bree ever had seen before. She barely knew what the materials to build this place was called, but everything looked expensive in light colors, with a grand tub in the middle of the room. It really contained everything, from two large sinks, to a toilet, a bathtub and a shower, not to mention a lot of cabinets, filled with things Bree didn't know anything about. 

What however confused Bree slightly, was the table at the side, which had a strange padded top in pink. To Bree it looked strange, with shelves underneath, filled with things she couldn't see. She however had little time to think about it, as Carlisle seemed to notice her fear toward everything, and turned her toward him. 

“You are completely safe here Bree. We only want to help you,” he told her with a smile, and for some reason his voice had a strange effect on Bree. The warm soothing tones made her calm down, and although she should have tried to escape, she melted in these vampires' presence, as Esme closed the door behind them, and began to fill the big tub with warm water. A part of Bree almost looked forward to it, as she barely could recall the last time she had a warm bath. “Now let’s get you out of these filthy things,” Carlisle said lightly, as he grabbed the hem of Bree’s shirt, and before she knew it, he had taken it off her, and Bree jumped several steps back in shock. She even managed to gasp, and went to grab the hem of her t-shirt underneath, to stop Carlisle from taking that off as well. 

“I… i… i can do that myself!” Bree stammered slightly shocked and scared, while both vampires seemed to stop what they were doing for a moment, and Carlisle gave her a short moment to calm down, before he once more stepped toward her. 

“Shhh, just let us help you,” he smiled kindly, although he still removed her hands from the hem of her shirt, and just a second later, Bree was only wearing a bra on her upper body. 

“But i can do this on my own!” Bree tried to protest, slightly offended and scared, all while Carlisle proceeded to tug her jeans down to the floor, leaving her in a pair of old panties which once had been white, and a bra that had little function. 

“Oh I know darling,” Carlisle cooed at her, as though she simply didn’t understand. Bree even tried to prevent him from opening the clasp on her bra, but he was far stronger than her, and she could only whimper as he removed it. Her small flat chest was however only visible for a few seconds, as she immediately tried to cover herself with her arms. 

But Carlisle cared very little, as he used the time to tug her panties down to the floor, leaving her body completely naked, while Bree tried to cover everything with little success. It was now evident to everyone just how underfed and thin she was, as bones were poking out several places, and Bree looked like a thin stick. 

“We are going to have to fatten you up,” Carlisle said with a smile, as he grabbed Bree underneath her armpits, and lifted her away from the pile of clothing. Bree gasped slightly surprised, as she was dangling in the air, while Carlisle held her at arm's length. At this point she was however so confused, that she barely knew how to verbally form her protests. 

But before she knew it, Carlisle had placed her on the toilet, and just seconds later he had removed her socks, while Bree looked at him in fear and shock. Slightly unsure just what to say. 

“There you are,” Carlisle coed, as he kneeled down in front of her, and reached his hand out to caress her face, ever so carefully, while Bree tried to force herself to sit still in fear. “Now Bree, if you have to pee on the potty it’s time to do it now,” Carlisle told her seriously, and Bree blushed furiously, as she realized Carlisle wanted her to go while he was watching her. That was in her mind absurd, just like she hadn’t heard the word potty before. Sure she had been a child once, but most of her memories were lost, and her childhood had been anything but a childhood, and so Bree saw none of the signs. She only felt the embarrassment, as she sat there naked on a toilet, while Carlisle was in front of her, all of his attention directed towards her. 

“Please… you don’t, you don’t have to stay, please!” Bree begged as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't imagine herself peeing in front of them. Did they really want that? Bree had never done anything like that in front of everyone, and she couldn’t understand why these two people wanted her to go right there and now. She did actually need to pee, but was far too scared and confused to do it at this point. The very thought of urinating in front of them was mortifying, and Bree felt how her whole body began to panic. 

“Shhh, it’s alright little one, you are not allowed to touch yourself down there, so we have to clean you anyway,” Carlisle hushed her, as though what he said was perfectly normal, while Bree looked at him with panic. He actually wanted to clean her after she had done her business? To Bree it was absurd she couldn’t even touch herself. 

“Why?” She managed to ask, terrified of these vampires, yet their logic made very little sense to her. Why did they want to keep her, and why couldn’t she touch herself? 

“Oh sweetheart, we simply don’t want you to get sick from not being thorough with cleaning yourself, so we will simply just help you for your own sake,” Carlisle told her soothingly, once more making it seem like it was logic. Although it wasn’t. “Now do your business on the potty,” He told her once more, all while Bree shook her head, scared of these vampires. She didn’t understand the point of her being there, and she didn’t understand her role, but most importantly she wasn’t going to pee in front of them. 

“I can’t… please i can’t!” Bree begged, and shook her head. The thought of someone touching her private parts like that was unbearable. 

“Shh, calm down,” Carlisle told her softly, and Bree forced herself to take a deep breath, afraid these vampires might get angry at her. “There there,” he coed, as he kissed her dirty forehead, holding her face in his hands, while he looked into her panicked brown eyes. “now just try,” he ordered, and Bree considered doing it for just a second, but then she shook her head. Determined not to. It was simply too embarrassing. 

“Alright, we will try later,” Carlisle comforted her, as she lifted her off the toilet and onto her legs. Another strange thing was how they always touched her somewhere, or lifted her. “Just say when you need to pee, and we will take you straight to the toilet,” He added, and Bree’s eyes widened in shock, realizing they would accompany her to the toilet each time. “It’s not up for discussion,” Carlisle added, as he saw her disbelief, while he led her over to the bathtub. “Step in,” he ordered, his voice softer, as Bree willingly got into the big tub, filled with warm water and bubbles, which surrounded her as she sat down. 

And there Bree sat, wondering just how she was going to get out of this mess, and what these vampires wanted to do to her. Because something was sure as hell wrong, and it scared Bree to no end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to everyone who has read the first chapter, and for leaving a comment! it means a lot.  
> Now for this story, things are going to be a bit more slow, Bree is going to be rather confused, and they are sort of going to manipulate her into thinking she needs these things. So be patient! Anyway, enjoy the story, and remember, Bree had a very diffrent life and knows very little, and so she does not think like us!


End file.
